


Beloved's Fate

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Fitz and the Fool Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Reunions, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: A snapshot glimpse into Fitz's POV after he and Beloved enter the stone-wolf together.





	Beloved's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished Assassin’s Fate and of course a mood-board and drabble had to follow. Excuse the lack of mention of Nighteyes. He’s there too, of course, watching with a smile.

  


\----------------

I laid there, somewhere between life and death, the fragile in-between trapping me with its eager claws.

I could hear him faintly, his voice melodic and sorrowful. Full of pain and love. I parted my cracked, dry lips and uttered his name: Beloved.

_Beloved._

The fog lifted, dreary skies drifting away to reveal golden rays. His smile was as bright as the sun; his eyes were wet with apprehensive joy and unspoken apologies.

My forgiveness came in an embrace, tight and warm. We held each other so close it was impossible to tell her he ended and I began. Wasn’t that always true for us?

He rested our foreheads together, just as he had always done during our youth. A rush of memories surrounded around us, years and possibilities twirling and twisting about in a captivating dance.

_This is how our story ends_ , his words echoed in my head.

_No, Beloved_ , I answered. My lips met his in a tender kiss, sacred and full of promise. _This is how our story begins._

\----------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
